The DJ and the Rainbow
by DJBron-3
Summary: What happens when you meet a friend you haven't seen in a long time, and decide to go have some fun with them? Well, usually it means you had fun, but it can sometimes you two end up having more than just casual fun.


(A/N) This is my first clopfic, so don't judge it too harshly, ok? Also I do not own My Little Pony in any way, shape or form. All of My Little Pony is copyrighted by Hasbro Studios.

~Vinyl's/Octavia's House~

Vinyl Scratch, Ponyville's most famous and only DJ, entered the house she shared with the cellist Octavia. As soon as she entered, she saw Octavia sitting at the table in the kitchen, working on a new song for a performance she was putting on with the blue maned DJ. Vinyl walked over and to a look at the piece, and was impressed with her work. Vinyl finally spoke up, startling Octavia. "Hey Tavi, how's it going? Still working on that song, eh?" Octavia calmed down and turned around to look at Vinyl. She nodded and went back to working on the song, adding a couple more notes to it.

Vinyl smiled and walked up to their room, going over to her bed on the right side of the room, the side with the window. Vinyl liked looking at the clouds, always wondering what it would be like to be a Pegasus pony, flying amongst the beautiful white clouds, and feeling their softness. She took off her shades and placed them on the bedside table, and set her saddle bags on the floor in front of her bed against the trunk that was placed there.

She laid down on her bed and again looked at the clouds, the moon's light shining on them, giving them a darker color than they would normally have during the day. While she was watching she saw a rainbow colored blur zoom through the clouds. She saw this every night, and knew exactly who it was. It was the daredevil Pegasus pony Rainbow Dash. Her and Dash were friends, but they didn't talk much due to Dash always having duties as part of the weather patrol, or because she was napping on a cloud. Tomorrow they would have to catch up, that is if Vinyl could catch her on some sort of break. She admired how carefree the cyan pony was, jealous that Dash didn't always have to work like Vinyl did. Being a very popular DJ meant lots of gigs, which also meant less free time.

She laid back in her bed and drifted off to sleep, and began dreaming of flying amongst the fluffy clouds. She floated down to one and laid down on it, feeling it's softness. A slight breeze began blowing, and that rainbow colored blur could be seen flying from cloud to cloud, until it stopped in front of Vinyl, the Pegasus Rainbow Dash just hovering there, staring at the Unicorn. Vinyl smiled at her, and she smiled back. They got closer and closer, until their noses almost touched, and Vinyl woke up quickly, blushing. She looked over and saw Octavia asleep in her bed, her cello resting against the wall in front of her bed. She looked outside her window, and Rainbow Dash had apparently left the skies above Ponyville. Vinyl then fell back asleep, and had a different dream this time.

Vinyl awoke the next morning, feeling really awkward. It was the first day in a long time where she didn't have any gigs to go to. She looked over to Octavia's bed and noticed that she wasn't in her bed. She walked downstairs and saw Octavia in her morning robe drinking coffee and working on the song some more. Vinyl came up behind her and stood on her hind legs, putting her front hooves around Octavia's neck. "Hey there Ms. Bright and Early, you know we don't have any work today, so you don't have to spend all your time on that song. Come on, let's go out and have some fun," Vinyl stated with a smile on her face, before winking at Octavia. Octavia sighed and looked up at Vinyl. "Fine, you win, but what exactly are we going to do? You know we usually do performances every day, so doing something other than that is not something we would normally do." Vinyl let go of her and sat down in the chair beside her, laying her head on the table. "I guess you're right..." Vinyl thought about her dream for a moment, and stood up out of her chair, going upstairs to get her shades, and coming back wearing them. "Well I'll just walk around to see if I can find anything to do. You stay here if you want too. Cya later Tavi."

Vinyl left the house and looked around. She began to head to the market, but stopped to look at the clouds again. She saw Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud, and thought of this as a perfect chance for them to get together to talk. "Hey, Rainbow Dash," Vinyl shouted up to the sleeping speedster. Dash woke up and looked around, then looked down to see a pony waving up to her. She noticed it was her friend Vinyl Scratch. Dash flew down to her and smiled. "Hey Vinyl, what's up? Got any shows today?" Vinyl shook her head. "Nah, I just thought we could hang out some, sound good to you?" Dash grinned and closed her eyes, looking at the sky, but then looking back at Vinyl. "Sure, why not. I have some free time. What did you have in mind?" Vinyl sighed, looking down. "I haven't thought of anything we could do. Hey how about we go see a movie or get a bite to eat?" Dash smiled at her. "Sounds like fun. I'll meet ya at the theater." She dashed off before Vinyl could get a chance to say anything. Vinyl began walking towards the movie theater, happy now that she can spend some time with Dash.

~Movie Theater~

She arrived at the theater and found Dash waiting outside for her, holding two tickets to a movie. They walked inside the theater and went to the arcade while they waited for the doors to the movie to open. They played around, playing games such as Dance Dance Revolution, The House of the Dead, and Need for Speed.

After playing a couple games they saw that it was time for the movie so they bought popcorn and drinks and went to the specific theater where the movie was playing. It was a comedy, so of course they laughed a lot through the movie. They even laughed until they cried.

After the movie they left and headed back towards Vinyl's and Octavia's house. Halfway there, Dash stopped Vinyl. Vinyl looked confused, so Dash explained herself. "Hey, I had a great time today. Maybe we can do something again tomorrow?" Vinyl smiled at the thought. "That sounds like fun, sure thing. That is if Tavi can't think of a reason to hold me back." Vinyl looked down, depressed at the thought of Octavia having some sort of chores for Vinyl to do. Octavia was very organized and precise about what needed to be done around the house. Octavia did help, she was Vinyl's friend after all, she just thought the house needed to look nice and clean and not like a dump. Dash put a hoof on Vinyl's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure she'll let you go out to see your friends since all you've been doing the past few weeks is perform at concerts. She has to let you have a break sometime, and that doesn't mean just one day." She emphasized her statement by prodding Vinyl in the chest with her hoof. Vinyl thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah I think I could pull that off, see you tomorrow then?" Dash nods and takes to the skies. Vinyl nodded and continued to her house.

~Vinyl's/Octavia's House~

Vinyl enters the house and looks around, seeing that Octavia wasn't in the kitchen this time, nor was she in the living room. She walked upstairs and looked in the bedroom, seeing Octavia asleep in her bed. It wasn't that late, but she probably found something fun to do while Vinyl was gone. Vinyl thought about Rainbow Dash, and suddenly had some really explicit thoughts that made Vinyl blush. She quickly went to her bed, put her shades on her bedside table, got in bed, and fell asleep, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Yet they seemed to stick around in her dreams.

Vinyl woke up, but she wasn't in her room anymore. She was lying on a cloud, staring up at the night sky. Suddenly, something landed beside her on the cloud, and when she looked over, she was staring into the eyes of that Pegasus that flooded her thoughts. Rainbow Dash approached her, lying down beside her. She was laying down a little too close for Vinyl's taste, though, so she moved away a bit. Dash got closer and closer to Vinyl, but Vinyl kept moving away, until she fell off the cloud, falling into the deep dark abyss below her. Dash appeared behind Vinyl, catching her, and just holding her there against her soft fur. Dash licked Vinyl's horn, causing Vinyl to moan, but she didn't want this, but at the same time she did. Before anything else could happen, she woke up.

She sat up in her bed, panting, looking outside her window at the moonlit clouds. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in love with Rainbow Dash. That didn't make her a filly fooler… yet. She contemplated what to do now. She was supposed to hang out with Dash the next morning, but how could she do that with these kinds of thoughts in her head? She hopes that her closest friend Octavia will understand her problem, and not mock her for it. She could probably even talk with Lyra and Bon Bon, since she was sure they were in love. Those two may push her to go after Dash though, and she didn't really want that, but at the same time she did. She tried to go back to sleep, deciding to talk to the pair tomorrow, and her best friend. She quickly fell asleep, having no dreams this time, thankfully.

When she woke up the next morning, she yawned and looked over to Octavia, who was still sleeping. That wasn't like her; she was usually the first one up so she could get right to work. Although, they were on break, so it was understandable.

She got up out of bed, and grabbed her shades, walking downstairs to the kitchen and making some breakfast; some delicious pancakes with syrup poured all over them. She ate them slowly and looked outside the window. The first thing she sees startles her, because she just saw Dash walk past her window, heading for the door. She thought about her dream and tried to make it seem like she was still asleep, so she took her plate and headed upstairs. That was a bad mistake, since now she could clearly see Dash staring at her through her window. She apparently didn't have the decency to knock so she decided to peep through Vinyl's window instead. Vinyl walked over to the window and opened it, letting the mare in, trying not to make eye contact. Vinyl walked past her and down the stairs, holding her plate of pancakes in one hoof.

When she finally made it back to the kitchen she sat down and continued eating her pancakes. Dash sat down in the chair across from her, just watching her eat. When Vinyl looked up, Dash smiled at her. Vinyl was taking a bit long, and refused to look back at Dash. Dash looked confused, wondering why Vinyl was acting this way. She decided to be brave, as she always was. "Hey, Vinyl, why are you so… quiet? I at least thought you would've said hello when you saw me. Is something the matter?" Vinyl shook her head, still not looking up at the confused Pegasus. Dash sighed and looked at the clock. "Anyways, I thought we could go see how Lyra and Bon Bon were, I had a couple questions I needed to ask them, if that's all right with you?" Vinyl looked up at Dash again, holding a pancake in her mouth, and she nodded her head slowly, quickly eating the rest of her food. She stood up, and put on her shades, looking at Dash, speaking after staying quiet for so long. "Yeah, let's give them a visit. I need to talk to them about something as well." Dash smiled. She was glad her friend was talking to her again.

They left Vinyl's house and locked the door, even though Octavia was still inside. They began heading toward the house shared by the lyre player Lyra Heartstrings and the candy mare Bon Bon.

~Lyra's/Bon Bon's House~

When they arrived they heard strange noises coming from inside, so Rainbow Dash quickly opened the door, but shut it even quicker after what she just saw. She was blushing heavily and Vinyl wondered why she was blushing. Dash just shook her head, so they waited a little after the noises had stopped.

They knocked this time, and waited for an answer. Lyra opened the door and looked out at them. "Oh, this is a nice surprise. What are you two doing here?" Dash looked at Vinyl then back at Lyra. "We needed to talk with you and Bon Bon, is that ok?" Lyra smiled and nodded, letting them in. Bon Bon was lying down on a couch in the other room, waiting for Lyra. The minty green unicorn went and sat down on the couch in that way that baffled everypony. Dash sat in a chair and Vinyl sat in another. "So, what did you two want to talk about," Lyra asked. Dash looked at Vinyl, and Vinyl motioned for her to go first. Dash blushed again and looked at the couple on the couch. "Can we speak alone, please?" Vinyl understood and got up, walking out of the room.

The three ponies watched Vinyl leave the room, and looked back at each other. Dash finally spoke up after the short silence between them. "Well… I think I'm starting to feel a little, um… I think I'm getting feelings for a mare… You know, the same kind of feelings you two share." Lyra looked at Bon Bon and they both laughed, smiling at Dash, whose blush was heavier this time. "Oh? So you think you're turning into a filly fooler," Lyra asked. Dash nodded and looked away. "So who's the lucky mare? Is it Fluttershy? Or maybe Flitter?" Lyra was having fun trying to figure out who it was, but when she looked at Dash, remembering Vinyl, she knew immediately. She also figured out that that was why Vinyl wanted to come to talk to them as well. She immediately called Vinyl back into the room. Vinyl took a while to get back since she hadn't heard her name at first.

Vinyl walked in the room and looked at the three ponies and sat down in the same chair she was sitting in before. Lyra looked at both of them. "So now that we know why Dash wanted to talk to us, we already know why you're here Vinyl." Vinyl's ears perked up when she heard that, and she looked away, blushing. Bon Bon giggled, and looked up at Lyra. Lyra looked back at her and stroked her mane, then looked back at the DJ and the daredevil. "You can use our spare room if you want, we won't eavesdrop, we promise. Although we may get a bit jealous and pop in to help you both out, if you know what I mean." Lyra smiled and both Vinyl and Dash sat there with their mouths wide open, but then looked at each other, and nodded slowly, standing up. Lyra left Bon Bon alone on the couch and led the two ponies to their spare room. Vinyl and Dash entered, taking a look at their surroundings, and then looking back behind them when they heard the door shut.

They looked at each other, then at the bed in the middle of the room, then back at each other. "So… you had the same feelings too," Dash asked quietly. Vinyl nodded and looked away. Dash removed Vinyl's shades from her eyes and looked deep into them. Their faces began getting closer and closer, until their mouths finally met. Vinyl put a hoof around Dash, pulling her closer, pushing her tongue into Dash's mouth and licking the rainbow pony's tongue, making their kiss more intimate.

Dash was starting to get aroused by the sensations she was feeling, so she picked up Vinyl and carried her through the air onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. After a few more minutes of French kissing, Vinyl broke the link between their mouths, panting slightly, feeling the same way Dash felt. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling closer and closer until their bodies were touching. Vinyl stroked Dash's rainbow colored mane, and dragged her hoof down Dash's back, brushing over her tail and rubbing her flank, causing Dash to moan.

Dash leaned up and licked Vinyl's horn, making Vinyl moan as well. They seemed to know every pressure point that would get them off. As Dash licked Vinyl's horn, Vinyl began rubbing Dash's wings, which instantly shot up and got stiff. Vinyl giggled at this, and continued to rub them.

Vinyl climbed on top of Dash and began rubbing her body against Dash's cyan fur, Vinyl's tail brushing against Dash's most sensitive area. Dash blushed and closed her eyes after the pleasure that sent a shockwave through her entire body. She had never felt anything like that before. She also knew she wanted more.

Dare thought of a position she had heard about before, and rolled Vinyl off of her. She rotated her body around and pulled Vinyl back on top of her. Vinyl's crotch was in Dash's face, and vice versa. Vinyl could see that Dash was already very wet, so she licked once to taste the most private area on a mare's body, and it tasted amazing. Dash moaned loud, her wings getting even stiffer than before.

Dash began quickly licking Vinyl's vagina and savoring the taste, before shoving her tongue deep in Vinyl, acting as if she had done this before. Vinyl could not describe the pleasure she was feeling at that moment. Dash seemed like a professional at this, even though they both knew she had never done this before in her life.

Vinyl wanted to return the pleasure she was getting so she shoved her tongue deep in Dash as well, both mares eating each other out. Vinyl put her mouth against Dash's vagina and began kissing the outside as she licked the inside, her nose rubbing against Dash's clit.

The sensations Dash felt sent her over the edge quickly, and she came in Vinyl's waiting mouth. After drinking down Dash's cum, she also came in Dash's mouth, but much harder than Dash did in hers. They both panted, lying there for a few minutes. Vinyl noticed a trunk against the wall and got off of Dash, walking towards it.

When she opened it, the first thing she noticed was the double-ended dildo on the top. Vinyl grabbed it and walked back over to the bed. Vinyl giggles and climbs onto the bed, slowly inserting one end of the dildo into Dash, which caused her to moan louder than she had ever moaned before, loving the feeling of being penetrated by something solid. Vinyl then lay down and slid the other end into herself, moaning as well.

Vinyl lifted her back leg and used her fore hoof to lift Dash's. They laid like that for a couple of minutes, before Vinyl pushed back, pushing the dildo deeper into both of them, causing them both to moan in immense pleasure. Vinyl pulled back, and pushed again, and continued to hump the dildo as it pulled itself out of both of them a little every time she pulled back, and rammed right back in as soon as she pushed forward.

It didn't take them long to cum again, especially Dash. They laid on the bed panting heavily until finally, Lyra opened the door and came in, seeing them in the position they were in. She walked over to the side of the bed and noticed the dildo, causing her to giggle. "Well, seems you two had fun without us. You can take that home if you want to, we have spares. You can even come over whenever you want to have a little 'party' of your own, as long as you invite us too."

Vinyl nodded and got up, pulling the dildo out of both of them. Dash twitched a little from the feeling of it sliding out, but still didn't move, her wings still erect as if they didn't want to come down. Dash tried to move but couldn't. She was in too much pleasure right now and didn't want to come out of it. Vinyl smiled at her then looked at Lyra, who had sweat on her face for some reason. Vinyl and Dash were sweating as well.

Vinyl put the dildo in a bag and left the room, seeing Bon Bon on the floor also covered in sweat, and Vinyl could clearly see her crotch was very wet. The white unicorn decided to take her leave and left the house, with Dash still lying down in Lyra's and Bon Bon's bed, and headed back home.

~Vinyl's/Octavia's House~

Vinyl unlocked the door and entered the house. Octavia was in the living room listening to a symphony. When she heard the door close, she jumped and looked over at Vinyl. "Oh, hello Vinyl. What did you do that was so fun and interesting today?" Vinyl chuckled and looked at her friend. "You could say I tasted the rainbow." Octavia had no idea what she meant, but paid no attention to it. "I couldn't find a single thing to do today. I still can't relax with all that we have to do," Octavia said. Vinyl looked in her bag, and then grinned, looking at Octavia. "Well I may know of a way for you to relax, Tavi."


End file.
